


Watching Him Sleep

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gaurdian Angel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Castiel is watching Dean sleep, since he doesn't need any, and reflects on his feelings for the human. What was he feeling? Was this love?





	Watching Him Sleep

Since Castiel was an angel, he didn’t need to eat, sleep, or do much else to keep himself alive. And since the day he brought Dean back he would watch him sleep. Dean found it creepy but Castiel couldn’t help but watch his new obsession 24/7. He sometimes forgot what his main purpose was here on Earth. To give Dean to Michael, that’s WHY he came, but he only thought of this new love for a human. He never felt like this towards another angel let alone a human. He only knew his unending love for his father up above, God, but this was different. What was this feeling? Why did he feel the need to always watch Dean? Why did the thought of losing him make Cas want to cry and scream into nothing? He made Cas feel at ease, like nothing could go wrong with him there. He knew when Dean needed help, he could feel anytime he was in pain, mental or physical. Castiel was recently assigned as Dean Winchester’s guardian angel but he felt like he wanted to do more than just protect him. This wasn’t normal, for a guardian angel to fall in love with their human, maybe it was just Cas. But until Dean felt the same, Cas would care for him and watch him sleep peacefully, so no harm could come to him. Castiel was so in love with Dean, he just didn’t know how big of an impact this young man in his mid-twenties would make on him. Cas had been around for hundreds of years without ever having these urges, so something about the elder Winchester was different.


End file.
